Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes
Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes is the first chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Something is not right in the universe parallel to the Dead Space universe. Nothing makes sense, and our heroes must fight through nonsense, outside references, innuendos, randomness, excessiveness, and stupidity. The humanity... Who will survive the Outbreak-fast? Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter One: Frosted Flakes Written by AFriendlyNecromorph : Bad Guy (Video Log): "I'm...dying... Must...find...something...sugary...to...eat. Wait. Can it be?" : (Bad Guy slowly and dramatically crawls closer.) : Bad Guy: "Yes, it is! A chocolate pudding cup! All I need now is a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a glass of orange juice, and I'll have a well-balanced and unstoppably evil breakfast! Muhahaahaha! Ahahahaahha! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" : (The scene immediately switches to a close-up of Isaac's face as he finishes watching the transmission from Bad Guy.) Isaac: "No! We have to destroy his breakfast!" Ellie: "How?! It's in the Government Sector!" Isaac: "Just look around for a convenient plot-device!" Ellie: "How about this?" : (Ellie holds up a Teleporter from ''Halo 3.)'' Isaac: "That's perfect! Let's go!" Stross: "No! I have to make Ellie see first!" Isaac: "NOT NOW!" : (Isaac kicks Stross into a bottomless pit and watches as he falls down.) Stross: "Worst plot-twist ever!" Ellie: "Oh my God!" Isaac: "I had to do it!" Ellie: "No, not that! Look over there!" : (Ellie points in the direction of the scene she sees.) Isaac: "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Ellie: "You bastards!" Isaac: "Alright, that's enough outside references...for now." ;) : (Isaac smiles and winks at the camera.) Ellie: "In the interest of time..." Isaac: "Hurry! We're running out of time!" : (Ellie silently stares at Isaac.) Isaac: "Will you come already?!" Ellie: "That's what she said!" : (Ellie plays this on her drums.) Isaac: "Awww...you totally set me up for that one!" :D Ellie: "Lol, I know!" XD Isaac: "Where did you get those drums?" Ellie: "Yard sale. Half-off." Isaac: "Nice." Ellie: "If you think these are nice, you should check out my other set." ;) Isaac: "Yeah?" : (Isaac starts flirting with Ellie.) Isaac: "Well, maybe you should shred on my guitar. It's big, heavy, and—" Nicole: "ISAAC!" Isaac and Ellie: O_O Nicole: "Awk-ward..." Isaac: "Maybe we should leave now." Ellie: "Agreed." Isaac: "Just go through..." Ellie: "What is it, Isaac?" Isaac: "OH MY GOD... TH—" : (The camera cuts to Stross at the bottom of the bottomless pit...wait...what?) Stross: "Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. What did Isaac see? Will they stop Bad Guy? Will I make it out of this pit? Will Will and Jada get divorced? If I only knew..." : (Scene fades to black.) Trivia * Chronologically, this is the very first installment of media in the Dead Space: Break-Fast universe. * This was originally supposed to be a one-shot issue. However, the ending was left ambiguous to allow for a possible future installment, which later gave birth to the Dead Space: Break-Fast universe. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters